


Little White Lies

by HopefulSnow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Good Peter, IronStrange, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulSnow/pseuds/HopefulSnow
Summary: Ever since Tony and Stephen got together, they had chosen to keep it on the down low. That meaning not telling anyone except Peter and Wong. Sneaking around and keeping it hidden did make their relationship a little more enjoyable but soon it started to get hard to lie to the others.





	Little White Lies

“We have 20 minutes before I have to pick Peter up from school,” Tony said, looking up from his phone to stare at Stephen who was sitting on the other couch across from him. Stephen smirked and closed his book, tossing it on the coffee table. He stood, checked the kitchen to see if the coast was clear and stalked over and sat next to Tony. He gently pulled him onto his lap and kissed him lightly, moving his hands to Tony’s back. His fingers were gentle and soft, making Tony shiver uncontrollably. He exhaled shakily, clinging to Stephen, pulling on Stephen’s t-shirt. The cloak quickly zoomed over and tried to get in between them but Stephen quickly pushed it away. The garment had a knack of cock blocking the wizard since he didn’t really understand the concept of significant others. It continued to think Tony was eating the wizard's face.  
“Want to take it to the bedroom?” Tony asked softly after they broke away for air.  
“Mm-hmm.” Was all Stephen answered with, his eyes still shut. Tony snickered as he got back to his feet and walked up the stairs, Stephen trailing behind.  
When they stepped into Tony’s bedroom, Stephen immediately pinned him against the wall, colliding their lips together with more urgency. They clung to each other like glue, tearing and pulling each other’s clothes off on the way to the bed. 

“How was school, kiddo?” Tony asked as Peter opened the passenger car door of Tony’s Audi and slipped in. The fall air outside made Peter’s nose quickly reddened at the edge making Tony smile to himself.  
“Good,” Peter replied with a shiver in his voice. He shut the door and flipped on the seat warmers, nestling in for the ride back to the compound.

The car ride was mostly silent, Peter was entranced in his phone and Tony was focused on the road, making sure he got the kid to the compound safe.

“Did you guys finally tell everybody yet.” Peter suddenly said, breaking the silence. Tony sighed, keeping his eyes straight but his mind raced for a quick moment.

“No.” He said finally.

Peter nodded, shutting off his phone and turning to look at the engineer next to him. Quiet fell upon them again, the air getting heavier around their heads.

“Are you ready to tell them?” Peter asked, his voice softening a little. He hated getting Tony anxious, he’s done it before and it made him feel like shit afterward. Even though Tony kept assuring him it wasn’t his fault. The sheer fear in Tony’s eyes when he was in the middle of an anxiety attack, crushes Peter’s heart into pieces. He never thought of his hero, the man he looked up to, struggling to breathe so suddenly while he’s teaching him physics.

“I’m not sure,” Tony answered, narrowing his eyes for a moment. Another pause of silence.  
“I don’t know, kid.” 

Peter shrugged, making sure Tony knew he was totally fine with it. “Okay,” was all he said, snapping his gaze to the window to watch cars pass by. Peter could hear the soft inhales from Tony as the engineer quickly collected himself once again.

When they pulled into the garage, Tony turned off the car and sat back for a second. “You go in.” He said, looking over at the kid. “I’ll catch up.” 

Peter nodded with a smile and stepped out of the car, going into the building and shutting the door behind him.

Tony pushed his head in the back of the seat and inhaled deeply. He wasn’t having an anxiety attack but he knew he had to sit and think for a second before going inside. The thought of letting everyone know he and Stephen were an item always crossed his mind but it never came up in conversation. To be fair, he does love the adrenaline and the sneaking around but he doesn’t like not being able to kiss Stephen goodbye when he announces he’s leaving in front of everyone. He also doesn’t like not being able to hold his hand in public or be extra protective about him when they’re on a mission together.

He jumped nearly an inch in his seat when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, snapping him back into reality. It was Stephen:

Going to pick up dinner. Meet at my place?

Tony sighed and slid to unlock his phone, quickly replying: 

Sure, just let me take care of Peter and announce my presence before disappearing again.

He inhaled again and got out of the car, stepping into the compound and throwing the keys on the counter. Bucky and Steve both looked up from what they were doing and gave Tony a quick greeting.

“I’m going to drop by the Sanctum, Stephen wants me to help him with some weird wizard stuff.” He tried to make it out like he didn’t really want to go. He was getting better at it.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “He’s been needing your help a lot lately, is he alright?” 

Tony nodded, taking his phone back out and shooting Stephen a quick “send portal” his way. Orange sparks quickly surrounded Tony’s feet. Stark gave a quick wave and he quickly dropped into Stephen’s lap.

“Romantic.” He remarked, wrapping his arms around the wizard’s neck and smiling as they met lips for a quick second. 

The portal quickly closed above them, plummeting the room in a thick coat of silence. The only sound emanating was the crackling of the fire near them.

“I try my best,” Stephen said, pressing his forehead to Tony’s gently. 

“I hope you guys aren’t thinking of doing anything in here,” Wong said, shattering the heated bubble they put up. Tony sighed, slumping his shoulders a bit as he could feel Wong’s eye bore into his back.

“Don’t worry,” Stephen said, picking his head up to look at Wong who was in the doorframe, eating out of a Ben and Jerry’s pint. “We’re just talking.”

Wong rolled his eyes and returned back to the kitchen.

“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Tony whispered, getting off of Stephen and getting to his feet. He could feel that Stephen had snapped off his shoes for him when he first came falling into the Sanctum. He walked over to the fire, feeling the heat singe his hands and face.

“He has tough skin,” Stephen said, getting up himself and clasping his arms around Tony’s waist. He gently pressed his chin onto Stark’s shoulder, feeling Tony relax slightly. The engineer smelled of car oil and a hint of his cologne. Not a cologne that he just chose out but his own brand of cologne. Stephen liked it a lot.  
“But I’m sure he does.”

Tony sighed, linking his finger with Stephens. Even the smallest amount of contact with Stephen makes Tony’s heart warm. If it’s hand holding under the dining table during a team dinner, the leg tie they do when he’s looking at his phone and Stephen’s reading a book. the footsie games they play under the conference table during meetings, he loves all of it.

Tony inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and letting his racing heart relax. He really wants Wong to like him, or at least tolerate him a little. He knows Wong means a lot to Stephen and the guy isn’t really going anymore anytime soon since he’s the librarian.

“I know you really want him to like you,” Stephen said, reading Tony’s mind. He started swaying a little and guiding Tony with him.

“Or at least not give me a death glare when I show up for dinner,” Tony remarked, still watching the fire dance along the logs it consumed.

Stephen just inhaled again, burying his face in Tony’s neck, planting his lips along his skin. It was smooth and warm near the back of his ear. Tony hummed a little, trying his best to stand straight. His heart began to race again but for a different reason.

“I thought we w-weren’t allowed to do a-anything in here.” Tony stammered, his face slowly burning up.  
Stephen continued to kiss Tony’s neck, coming around to ear then circling back to his nape.  
“It’s my Sanctum, I’d do what I’d like,” Stephen said, in a low growl that made Tony’s insides flip. Anticipation flooding through Tony’s veins, making blood rush in his ears. He thought he was going to pass out.

“Hey, didn’t we have a conversation about me making a good impression on your librarian friend?” Tony said quickly turning around and pressing his palms against Stephen’s cheeks. Stephen sighed longingly, leaning in and brushing his lips against Tony’s. 

“I’m going to get the food, wanna come?” Stephen asked, letting go of Tony and backing out of the living room slowly. Tony nodded with a smirk and they both walked to the front door. Stephen bid the cloak a farewell and assured that he would be back in a little bit.

“Wong, I’m gonna get the food!” He called up the stairs, slinging his jacket around his arms. There was no response but they left anyway.

“Are we portalling?” Tony asked, shivering in his t-shirt. He didn’t think to grab a coat before he was falling through a portal.

“No, I was thinking we could walk,” Stephen suggested pointing up the street. “It’s just up here.”  
Tony motioned to his torso and Stephen mouthed an “ah” before snapping a loose dark blue sweater onto his partner.

“Thank you,” Tony said with a smile. It smelled of Stephen. Tea and old books were the signature smell of his wizard and he enjoyed it so. 

“So, what did you have in mind?” Tony asked as they made their way up the street. Stephen smiled, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “Chinese, sounds good?” He took a look over at Tony for approval and got a smile in return.

They then walked in silence but Tony’s mind was anything but. This was the perfect time to discuss their relationship. He just didn’t know how to start. 

“Do you ever think of going public?” Tony asked, disregarding the voice in his head telling him this is going to end up bad. Stephen blinked a moment, obviously caught off guard.  
“Yeah, I thought about it,” Stephen answered, nodding a little. 

“Does it seem like a good idea to you?” Stark asked, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. Stephen just chuckled keeping his gaze to the sidewalk. His laugh was calm which made Tony confused. Why was he so chill about this? Then again, the wizard never really was skittish when it came to their relationship. He always seemed to be able to compose himself when talking about this stuff.

“If you’d like to.” He said, stopping both of them. He softly took Tony hands and held it close to his chest, shutting his eyes, his smile fading. “I would love to go public with you and hold your hand out on the street and kiss you.” He looked in Tony’s eyes, bending close enough so Tony could smell the subtle scent of mint on his breath. His eyes sparkled a fresh color of cerulean, glaring lightly in the cloudy light.  
“But if you want to keep a secret for a while longer, I’m alright with that too.” he gave Tony a warm smile that flushed all of the anxiety out of Stark’s mind. 

Stephen let go on Tony’s hand and continued to walk up the street, leaving Tony to register what just happened. When it clicked he raced to Stephen and latched his hand back around the wizards, hold tightly.  
Stephen looked down and gave another smile, pulling Tony so he was right next to his side.  
“So, this is happening,” Tony said, clarifying it out loud and in his head.  
“You sound scared,” Stephen reported, looking over at Tony was a sense of caution. Tony shook his head quickly, giving Stephen’s hand another quick squeeze.

“No, I’m not, honestly.” He said, catching Strange’s eye once more. He stopped him again and jumped on his toes, kissing Stephen gently. Stephen laughed through his closed lips.  
“What?” Tony said, pulling away to gaze at the chuckling sorcerer.

“Paparazzi follows you everywhere.” He said with a smirk. And just like magic, three guys with cameras nearly popped out of thin air, their cameras clicking every second. Tony sighed, his hands with clung to Stephen’s biceps. He slumped his head as the men snapped photos and tried to get answers out of the billionaire. It was almost routine for people to find him, on the street, in the grocery store, in traffic. He doesn’t really understand why they need to take pictures of him walking to his car with grocery bags in a pair of ripped jeans and an MIT sweatshirt.

Stephen just smiled, not totally used to the paparazzi but he could get adjusted quickly.

“I’m sorry about the cameras,” Tony said, digging through his box of brown rice and chicken.  
“It’s fine, not your fault you’re a successful sexy businessman,” Stephen replied, grabbing the white rice box that was sitting on the floor. They were both sitting by the fire, their legs entangled together as they ate Chinese take out. Stephen’s cloak sat patiently in the corner floating just a little over the ground. It watched them both intently, waiting till it is summoned.

Tony smirked, eyeing the wizard. “You know the story one of them wrote about us being together is most likely trending everywhere.” He said, in a testing tone.

Stephen shrugged, “we made it public, I mean what did you think would happen?”  
Stark stared Stephen down, trying his best to see through the nonchalant comments. But Stephen was serious. He was kinda hoping everyone would found out like this, it saves an awkward conversation. Sort of.  
“You’re really okay with this?” Tony asked, watching as Stephen chews and swallows his food calmly. “Of course.” He answered, looking up from his food. “Why wouldn’t I be, I mean I know you are popular and I know paparazzi follow you, if I wasn’t okay with it I wouldn’t even want to be seen near you.” 

Tony nodded, “Understood.”

They continued to eat in silence, the crackling of the fire adding to the homey touch of everything. Another sense of comfort blanketed them and Tony eased a little more.  
“Hey,” Stephen said softly, looking over at Stark again, nudging his leg with the tip of his toes. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Tony nodded, swallowing, “I know,” he replied, putting down his food and crawling over to the wizard laying in between his legs, his back to Stephen’s chest. He exhaled slowly, melting into a bit.  
Stephen smiled, perfectly fine postponing his dinner to snuggle up against Stark. His pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his partner tightly. Tony suddenly felt back into thought the moment he felt Stephen wrap him up. Ever since the whole paparazzi thing, his mind has always gone back to their relationship. 

He had read an article in a magazine while waiting for Peter during his dentist appointment. It read that in many relationships at least one of the people will mention or notice light habits the other does and honestly now that Tony had thought about he did notice a lot of Stephen’s little ticks. Like he noticed that Stephen will sometimes hum a random song. Any song from one he had heard on the radio this morning, to something he hasn't listened to in years. Sometime while they’re sitting quietly in the living room or in the library he would start humming and Tony would immediately try to guess the song. He was almost always right. He is also unsteady around snakes. Tony doesn’t really understand it but during a zoo visit, Stephen refused to enter the reptile exhibit because of an “allergy”, Tony doesn’t poke fun though since Stephen doesn’t make fun of him for using a night light to sleep. He smells of mint too and loves to read quietly with his hand tangled through Tony’s hair. He wears fuzzy sweaters around HQ and likes to drink a lot of tea. Usually green, but Stark has seen him drink chamomile. He doesn't drive, ever since his accident but portals everywhere. He also doesn’t set foot in Tony’s car either. Tony doesn’t protest about that. At first, people at HQ got startled when he suddenly appeared in the kitchen in the morning, but soon got used to it and welcomed him warmly.  
When he gets anxious or nervous, his hands tremble worse than they usually do, and he bites the skin from his lips. Now that Stephen was more comfortable around Tony he didn’t hide his attacks and when one would get triggered he would just cling to Tony tightly till it subsided.  
“Stephen,” Tony whispered, hanging onto his wizard’s forearms. Stephen kissed Tony’s head, breathing the sweet smell of coconut. 

“Yes?” He responded, kissing his head again before propping his chin on it. Tony ducked his head so he can turn it and look up at the wizard. Stephen raised an eyebrow confused for just a moment before Tony locked lips with him. He sunk deeper into the kiss feeling Stephen do the same, curling his legs closer to the both of them. He held Tony in almost a cradle, bowing down his closer so Tony didn’t have to crane his neck so much. Stephen moved a bit, inching to press his back against the couch as Tony straddled him securely, tugging roughly at his sweater.

“Hey, h-hey, hey,” Stephen said with a chuckle, pulling Tony’s fingers down to intertwined with his own. “It’s a new sweater.”  
Tony pushed back in, running his tongue along the back of his teeth, ignoring. His chest was fuming, aching for contact.  
“Then you take it off.” He huffed, his tone panty and impatient. His eyes were closed as he shakingly brushed against the wool, inching to tear it off his body.  
“Well, I can’t if you’re grinding against me,” Stephen said, kissing him again. Tony reluctantly pulled away, scooting down Strange’s legs so Stephen could take his sweater of himself. When he was just bare skin, Tony hastily pulled back in, running hands along the wizard’s ribs, making him moan in their kiss. Tony smiled, enjoying the fact that he made Stephen tremble. 

“Your turn,” Stephen growled, reaching the sweater that Tony was wearing. Tony smirked, pressing his forehead to his partners. Sweat inched its way down both of their faces mixing with the rushing blood in their systems. Ears ringing, Tony pulled his sweater and t-shirt off. Stephen kissed along his chest, running his tongue along Tony’s reactor scar. Tony yelled out quickly covering his mouth with his hand.  
“We should probably move the party to your room,” Tony said, steering Strange’s chin so he wasn’t tending to his torso. Tony’s heart was pounding in his chest, making his nerves go haywire. Everywhere Stephen touched it felt like his fingertips were on fire, burning and singeing his bare skin.  
“Good idea,” Stephen whispered, giving Tony one more kiss before pushing him off and standing to his feet. He helped Tony to his feet and guided him out of the living room by the hand. They snuck past the library where Wong was reading and tugged each other inside the bedroom. 

“Ah.” Tony moaned, flushed in heated skin. He kissed the wizard again, biting his lips softly, getting another shiver from Stephen. Strange moved his hands slowly to Tony’s heart, feeling his smooth scar again.  
“Did it hurt?” Stephen asked panting heavily, looking down at his scar and tracing it with one index finger.  
Tony bit his lip, swallowing a moan. “You’ve asked me this before, wizard.” He looped his fingers through Strange’s jeans and tugged him closer to kiss him more. He lips went numb and sore but he still kept biting and sucking.

“I want you to tell it again.” Stephen pleaded, pulling away for more air. Fuck air. He didn’t need air. He needed Tony. Cheesy. 

Tony kissed Stephen some more as Strange pushed him onto the bed, crawling over him and wrapping his arms around his neck. He ran his hand up Tony’s thigh teasingly. Tony gasped, pins and needles rising through his limbs like acid. His lungs burned, mixing with the palpitations of his heart. He tied his legs around the sorcerer's waist, almost slipping in the sweat and heat. 

“Yes,” He answered, his tone totally different from his own voice. “Of course it did.” He shut his eyes and let Stephen caress his legs and kiss his chest. When Stephen, ran his tongue along Stark’s neck that was the last straw. It sort of just slipped out in just one big word. It felt like Tony had just chucked his heart in Stephen's arms in one fell swoop.

“I love you.” Tony heaved, clinging onto the bedsheets, turning his knuckles white. Stephen paused, looking up into Tony’s eyes. Stark looked processing the whole scenario. 

“You...what?” Stephen said, pulling away and sitting up. His jeans were halfway down by then, almost a nuisance to both of them. Tony’s whole body shook as he struggled to sit up against the headboard. His throat went dry and his vision blurry. This was it. This is what would comprise their relationship forever.  
“I-I guess I love you.” Tony stammered, scratching at his facial hair and giving the signature nose sniff. Stephen sat and stared at the man across from him, not sure of what to say. Of course, he loved Tony as well. He loved everything about him. He loved how generous he was and selfless he was. He loved how much of show-off he could be and how hot he looked in his nanotech. He loved him for connecting with Peter and being so close to the kid. He loved how he liked to steal his clothes, including the cloak who didn’t mind being worn by Stark. He loved the way Tony leaves notes on the mirrors in steam while Stephen is in the shower. He also loved whenever he would fall asleep in the library, Tony would drape a blanket over him and kiss him softly on the head. Stephen does the same if he collapses in his workshop.

“Stephen?” Tony called softly, crossing his legs hesitantly. His heart sank as Stephen met his gaze with a dead expression. The warm feeling he had quickly went cold and dry. “Stephen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
“I love you too.” Stephen interrupted, looking him dead in the eye. 

Tony froze, scared to breathe. “Y-you love me?”

Stephen nodded, smiling warmly. “I do.”

Tony exhaled briefly, tears burning the back of his throat. Relief flushed out the cold and he quickly clung back onto Stephen, kissing him sweetly till he heard a soft chuckle from the wizard.  
“I love you,” Tony said, testing it out. He wanted to see how it felt to say it to him. To hear it come from his mouth voluntarily and deliberately. It felt right. Like he was meant to say like he should’ve been said a long time ago.

“I love you too,” Stephen repeated, clasping his tiny man into an embrace for a moment. He listened to Stark’s sighs of relief as he clung onto him tightly.  
“You wanna fuck still?” Tony asked after a long pause. “‘Cause I was kinda amping myself up for it.”  
Stephen laughed, pulling away and planting his lips back on his engineer. “Of course.” He answered with a smile. 

“Stupid question.”


End file.
